


Six Years Later with Rolling Stone

by avaalons



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaalons/pseuds/avaalons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years into the future, Chris Evans gets re-interviewed by Rolling Stone. This is part of the interview write up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Years Later with Rolling Stone

It’s almost deja vu. Almost.

Same house, same room, same hotshot Hollywood actor. But this time there are three dogs scampering around my feet and several bright eyed kids of varying ages chasing each other between the house and garden (’Not all mine,’ Evans clarifies, ‘Our nieces and nephews are visiting.’) while his wife strolls a well-practiced route through the ground floor, gently soothing their newest addition to the family.

‘She’s fussing because it’s not Chris holding her,’ Mrs Evans tell me, one eyebrow quirking up, ‘She’s such a daddy’s girl already, which means big trouble for me down the line.’ Both parents are clearly keeping an eye on the organised chaos unfolding around them, ready to launch into action at a moment’s notice.

_Everything seems to have fallen into place then?_ I ask, referencing the vague plans for the future Evans shared during the last time we met (he had the career part sorted but was waiting on a girl to marry).

‘Yeah, it really has. It was her. She made it happen, made all the pieces fit together at last.’ He casts a small smile in her direction, which she returns in kind: both of them are notoriously PDA-shy with each other, even when there aren’t any cameras around.

‘This is too real,’ Evans offers as explanation, gesturing animatedly between himself and his wife of four years, ‘I could flirt for show and play up to the camera all day when it’s not for real, but this is ours.’

When I point out, over the laughter of children and the rattle of paws on the hardwood floors, the difference six years can make to a guy’s bachelor pad and, by extension, his life, Evans simply flashes that infectious grin seen on red carpets around the globe and leans back in his chair, looking the picture of contentment: ‘I know,’ he agrees, with a casual shrug and just a hint of smugness seeping into his smile, ‘Great, isn’t it?’

And it’s almost sickening. Almost.


End file.
